


Ка-тет из Гилеада

by Ksobaka



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пара слов о ревности Катберта и крепких узах дружбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ка-тет из Гилеада

Очередное облачко дыма взметнулось к потолку и медленно растворилось. Ален меланхолично наблюдал за этим действом, раз за разом прокручивая в голове брошенные другом слова.  
«Я ее почти ненавижу за то, что она сделала с ним».  
Ален вздохнул. Дружескую ревность Катберта он находил весьма трогательной, по-детски наивной. Но что-то внутри ему подсказывало, что показная ярость и ненависть – лишь маска, придуманная для того, чтобы скрыть гнет и печаль. Катберт отличался оптимизмом и веселым нравом, и моменты, в которые он выглядел по-настоящему грустным, Ален мог бы пересчитать по пальцам. Причем пальцам одной руки.  
В сторону Катберта он не смотрел, зная, что тот сидел на облюбованном ящике, и, судя по звукам, подкидывал кверху своего дозорного. Молчание затянулось на добрые полчаса, Ален мог с уверенностью сказать, что для Берта не открывать рот столько времени – сущая пытка. Но также он знал, что иногда, очень редко, другу требовалось время, дабы поразмыслить.  
\- Твой отец содрал бы с тебя шкуру, если б увидел у тебя в руке сигарету, - с восхищением протянул Катберт, наступая на горло звенящей ночной тишине.  
Ален кивнул, не поворачивая головы. Справа Берт дернулся, кажется, отложил черепушку на край коробки, и почти бесшумно спрыгнул, выпрямившись. Его шаги были …мрачными, что ли, как показалось Алену. Он приподнялся на локтях, отвел руку в сторону, намереваясь затушить дымящуюся сигарету, но рука Берта перехватила его запястье. Пальцы у него были мозолистые, словно у работяги, вкалывающего сутки напролет, чтобы прокормить семью. Ален взглянул ему в лицо и с изумлением отметил, что Катберт находился в состоянии серьезности, небывалой задумчивости. Темные глаза смотрели на его запястье.  
Берт потянул руку Алена на себя, поймал кончик сигареты ртом и плотно обхватил его губами. Затем отпустил чужое запястье и глубоко, с наслаждением затянулся, да еще с таким видом, словно курил двадцать лет кряду. Он многое делал так – с отдачей и превеликим удовольствием, а также с выражением лица человека, съевшего собаку в подобном деле.  
Берт присел на край продавленной кровати, которая, честно признаться, была меньше всего на таковую похожа, не обращая внимания, что теснит Алена. Тот молча наблюдал за тем, как друг курил, шумно вдыхая и выпуская дым колечками из сложенных в трубочку губ. Впервые за долгое время он ощутил, что должен что-то сказать. Именно он, а не Катберт.  
\- Ты чувствуешь запах крови? – спросил Ален прежде, чем успел как следует подумать.  
Губы Катберта поддела легкая улыбка. Он сделал последнюю затяжку и повернулся к другу. На его лице играли лунные блики, это было бы завораживающим зрелищем, если бы не тоска, сквозившая во взгляде юноши. Он швырнул сигарету на пол и, не глядя, с силой, яростью раздавил ее сапогом, звякнув пряжкой.  
\- Запах крови за нами вьется, словно полы бального платья девицы, уже не первый день, дружище.  
Ален всматривался в его лицо, пытаясь что-то там увидеть, что-то прочитать. Вечно смеющийся, совсем не скрытный Катберт всегда был для него открытой книгой, за исключением редких моментов. Таких, как сейчас.  
\- Волнуешься? – неожиданно спросил Берт, скользнув рукой к его лицу, поправляя сбившуюся прядь, будто Ален был миловидной дамой.  
Руки у него были отчего-то ледяные, словно он провел в холодном озере несколько часов кряду.   
Ален глядел на него с едва скрываемой тревогой, но не решался прерывать его действий. Шершавая ладонь мягко огладила щеку, сместившись ниже, и обхватила шею, уже не так нежно. Катберт странно улыбался, темные волосы падали на его лоб, зато светящиеся как у кошки в темноте глаза Ален видел ясно и отчетливо.   
\- Полагаю, нам суждено умереть вместе, Ал, - произнес Катберт без тени улыбки, отведя взгляд в сторону.  
Его руки теперь лежали на широких плечах Алена, сильно сжимая, почти так же, как сжимал полчаса назад его предплечье сам Ален. Все округ опутала зловещая тишина, и топота Быстрого, что был бы сейчас так кстати, за окнами бункера слышно не было.   
Катберт умел двигаться бесшумно и быстро, а главное – восхитительно красиво, осторожно, опасаясь причинить вред. Он перекинул левую ногу через пояс Алена и аккуратно присел, затем подался вперед, вжимаясь всем телом в тело друга. Его руки по-прежнему сжимали плечи Алена, который позволил себя оседлать, не протестуя, и сейчас молча лежал под Бертом, пытливо ожидая, какими мыслями с ним поделятся. А в том, что Катберту необходимо выговориться, он ни секунды не сомневался.  
\- Мне страшно, черт бы все это побрал, - хриплым голосом произнес Берт, обессилено роняя голову на грудь друга.  
Ален помнил лишь два таких случая, когда он не знал, как ему реагировать на слова Катберта, и никак не рассчитывал, что третий раз наступит так скоро. Берт редко признавался в том, что боится, он был смелым и отчаянным, он был шутом и будущим стрелком, сильным воином, он мог быть кем угодно, но вот только дураком не был. Знал, когда следует признать свой страх, когда надо перестать корчить из себя героя и положиться на друзей. В конце концов, они еще дети. Дети, которым пришлось слишком быстро повзрослеть.  
Катберт вздрогнул, тихо, на грани слышимости всхлипнул, кажется, от неожиданности, и тут же почувствовал, как его чуть приподнимают сильные руки. Ален ловким, плавным движением подмял его под себя, нависнув, словно скала, расставив ладони по обе стороны от головы Берта. Кровать хрипло скрипнула, словно умирающий старик. На мгновение наступила тишина, и оба друга неожиданно, подозрительно резко услышали, как вдали, за Спуском ноет червоточина. Катберт поморщился и потянулся к Алену руками. Ладони у него были уже чуть теплее, но все равно почти незаметно подрагивали.   
Целующейся луны за окном уже давно не было – стояла почти середина сентября.   
Места на старой кровати им едва хватило, но никто не жаловался. Катберт уснул лишь через пару часов, мерно сопя Алену куда-то в области ключиц, а ближе к утру он собственнически обхватил друга обеими руками, вдобавок закинув ногу. Ален осторожно водил кончиками пальцев по его жестким, пропахшим лошадьми и сеном волосам, стараясь не разбудить, но тревоги были ни к чему – боги в ту ночь подарили Катберту крепкий сон.   
Роланд вернулся с первыми лучами солнца. Прошагал через всю захламленную ненужным мусором комнатушку и присел на одной из коробок. Он поймал на себе ничего не выражающий взгляд Алена и понял, что тот не спал ни минуты этой ночью, впрочем, как и сам Роланд. Зато Катберт, любовно положив голову на грудь Алена, спал с безмятежной улыбкой на лице.   
Роланд улыбнулся тоже, и Ален, словно прочитав его мысли, улыбнулся ему в ответ. Когда они покидали Гилеад, то уже и не надеялись увидеть эту искреннюю, дарящую невероятный прилив сил улыбку Катберта.   
Роланд положил руку на край кровати, и Берт, не открывая глаз, сонно причмокнул и накрыл ее своей мозолистой ладонью.


End file.
